


Crazy Kind

by secondsineternity (glassandroses)



Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [5]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:53:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23364265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassandroses/pseuds/secondsineternity
Summary: A spur-of-the-moment vacation leads to something you would’ve never expected. Based on the song “Crazy Kind” by Sarah Close.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Reader
Series: Marvel Cinematic Universe Oneshots [5]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1680319
Kudos: 6





	Crazy Kind

You loved the times when Peter got little breaks between saving the world to come see you. Just you and him, doing whatever you wanted for a week or two. You savored every moment with him, whether you were driving around town or just cuddling in bed. It was pure bliss, the time you got to spend with him, and you were so damn grateful for every second of it.

"Peter!" You squealed as you saw him walk toward you from the other side of the baggage claim. He smiled as soon as he laid eyes on you. He started running to you as you did to him, and finally picking you up into his arms as you reached each other. You giggled as he swung you around, garnering the attention of many at the airport but neither of you cared. You both were in the bliss of seeing each other after too many months apart.

"I missed you, baby," He cooed, and pulled you into a deep kiss filled with three-months' worth of longing.

"I missed you too." You said once you pulled away from him. You studied his face and noticed nothing had changed, he was still your Peter. But then you noticed that he was biting his lip a lot, and not in a sexual way, you knew it was one of his nervous habits.

"What is it?" You stroked his cheek lovingly, trying to keep his attention on you. He shook his head slightly and tried to pull away, but you kept your grip tight on him. He sighed and leaned into your touch.

"Well," Peter started nervously, "I have to tell you something."

Thoughts began to swim in your head, but you pushed them back as you focused on what was right in front of you. "You know you can tell me anything, honey."

Peter sighed and wiped his palms on the sides of his jeans. He swayed back and forth a bit as he tried to convey his thoughts in the least heartbreaking way possible. You patiently waited, watching him lovingly yet nervously as he steadied himself.

"I don't actually have a week, darlin’." Peter finally said, the nervousness in his voice evident, "I have just a little more than twenty-four hours before Fury sends me out on another mission in Athens."

You were a bit taken aback by his confession. It definitely hadn't been anything you were expecting. He had told you even before coming home that he would have at least a week to spend with you. You realized they may have cut his break back to fit in more missions- he's Spider-Man, after all.

You let out an exhausted huff, "Well, we can work with that."

Peter looked down at his shoes, trying to avoid the disappointed look in your eyes, "I'm sorry, my love, I didn't know until the last second-"

"No, it's okay." You smiled softly, reassuring him, "Any time I get to spend with you is a blessing."

Peter finally pulled you into a sweet kiss. "I love you, and I want to spend as much time with you as I can."

"Then let's just go somewhere." You blurted. You had no idea where the idea came from, whether it was your current surroundings or the look that your lover gave you.

He looked at you incredulously, "What, like right now?"

You shrugged, a smile growing on your face at the idea, "Yeah, let's just go buy tickets and go somewhere. Anywhere in the world, as long as I'm with you."

Peter smiled back at you, grabbing your hand and lifting it to his lips to kiss it softly. "Alright."

That's how you ended up on a flight to Barcelona, Peter's head rested on your shoulder as he cat-napped and you read a book you happened to have brought with you to the airport. Occasionally Peter would nuzzle his head further into the crook of your neck and you would reach up to pet his hair softly, loving how much it grew over the months. Before either of you knew it, your plane had landed and you departed the plane with enough energy to last the night.

* * *

The first thing you saw when you stepped out of the airport was the beautiful orange skies.

"Wow," You breathed, stunned at the sight.

"Hm, wow indeed," You felt Peter's warm breath on your ear. You giggled and swatted at him playfully as he leaned down to kiss you on the cheek.

"C'mon, we're on a limited timeframe here," He reminded you and began to walk away from the airport, not bothering to wave a taxi. You followed close behind and grabbed his hand.

It was a surprisingly short walk to the beginnings of the city, the lights of the buildings blinding as it got darker. You didn't bother to stop at any of the tourist spots, knowing you could come back and do that any day, but walked the streets, enjoying the livelihood of the new city. You wandered into various shops, the storekeepers giving you cheery hellos as you browsed. As you looked through the foreign street shops you realized how lucky you were to have studied Spanish in high school, otherwise you and Peter would be completely lost.

Eventually both you and Peter's stomachs were growling to no end, so you stopped at a nice-looking restaurant along the road. A table for two on the upstairs balcony, some poorly translated menus and a glass of merlot later, you both were digging into your meals like it was the last you were ever going to have. You appreciated the exotic food, the breathtaking view and the wonderful conversation with your love.

The repeated sound of Peter's phone pinging tore your attention away from him. You wiped your hands on your napkin, "You should get that, might be important."

"Yeah, hang on," He pulled his phone out from his back pocket, scrolling through a few text messages. You continued to eat, waiting for him to finish.

"Uh, it's just Ned." He said, looking at his phone skeptically. "I'm just gonna make a quick call."

"Okay," You said, trying to hide the disappointment in your voice. Apparently, you failed according to the look on Tom's face.

"It'll just be a moment, my love," He murmured softly and gave you a swift kiss on the forehead, "I'll be right back."

You watched as he walked towards the unoccupied part of balcony. After he turned the corner, you heard a string of words that sounded like "What", "Ned", and "Idiot". You let out a dejected sigh and found that you no longer had an appetite. Instead you used your fork to shovel the remaining scraps of food from one side of your plate to the other as you waited for your boyfriend to return.

A few minutes had passed, and he still hadn't come back. You threw the napkin off your lap and stood, slowly making your way around the corner as not to accidently scare him.

"Fuck the plan, dude," You saw Peter growl into his phone. His back was to you, and you watched as he anxiously tugged at the curls on the top of his head. "I'm just gonna do it now."

"Peter?" You asked meekly, concerned that he had to go back sooner now. He whipped around, suddenly less tense at the sight of you.

"I gotta go," He said before hanging up the phone. He moved slowly across the balcony toward you, pulling you into his arms and resting his head on your shoulder, "Hey baby."

"Peter," You cooed, stroking the top of his head, "Is something wrong?"

"Well," He started nervously, "I have to tell you something."

"Well, last time you said that we ended up here. How bad could it be?" You joked, nudging him with your shoulder and making him chuckle.

"It's more of an _ask_ you something, actually."

You nodded slowly, "Okay."

"Okay," Peter parroted, "Okay, um. (Y/N), I love you, I love you so much."

"I love you too, Peter," You said, the slightest hint of anxiety waving over you, "What is it?"

Peter grabbed your hands and looked you in the eyes, and you suddenly noticed that he was crying. You moved to soothe him, to wipe away his tears and tell him that whatever it was he was going to be okay, but he stopped you. He pulled something from his other pocket, and you couldn't tell what it was through his hand until he kneeled down in front of you.

_Oh._

"(Y/N), you are the love of my life, will you please marry me?"

For a moment, you were absolutely speechless. This man, this loving, silly, imperfect, perfect man was asking you to spend the rest of your life with him. You finally got a grip on yourself and said what any smart woman in your position would. "Yes!"

A relived look washed over Peter's face as he stood, bringing you into his arms and swinging you around. A moment passed, and he set you back on your feet. He pulled the ring from the box and slipped it onto your finger.

"It's always gonna be you and I, baby." Peter said, resting his forehead against yours. "Just you and I."


End file.
